Harry A Mad Man
by necromann666
Summary: Harry snaps. He goes insane and start looking for revenge. Read
1. Going Insane

Chapter 1 Going Insane

After Harry had come home to 4 Privet Drive again he brought up his drunk to his small room and lay down on the bed. Dudley had been trying to make Harry react in any way ever since they drove out from Kings Cross. If they hadn't come home as fast as they had Dudley would probably have used Harry as a punchingbag in order to make Harry react. It's odd that Dudley dared. After the threat from the Order and all. Vernon hadn't spoken on the whole ride home. Neither had Petunia. And for that Harry was thankfull. He didn't want to endure their complains.

A hard knock on the door was heard before it was flung open. Harry slowly turned his head to see Dudley standing in the doorway, looking like a skinny pig on its hindlegs. Harry had hoped to be undisturbed this summer. But it was broken before five minutes at home by his piggy cousin.

"Did you want something?" Harry ask slowly as he turns his head to stare at the celing as he had intended to do for atleast till dinner. Dudley seemed taken aback that Harry wasn't moved by his entrance. But his confused expression disappeared and in its place an evil grin appeared.

"Yeah. I wanted something." He obviously thought he was being funny, or smart. Harry didn't move or respond. Dudley's grin disappeared and he went down stairs, probably to have a small meal, slamming the door shut.

Three weeks later Harry could be found in the park sitting on a big, flat stone in the shadows of some big trees. He had gone deeper and deeper in to his depression. He noticed what happened around him, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Two Order members would watch him at all times. And Harry knew were they were most of the time. He couldn't avoid seeing them every three hours when they switched. The four would almost always talk quite loudly to each other before two of them would return to the head quarters. Or atleast that's what Harry thought they were going.

He had slept restless ever since Sirius death. It also didn't help that Voldemort showed turtures and murders through their connection most of the time. He had found that he started to grow to like it. Maby 'like' is a bit strong for it, but he didn't dislike it anymore.

Dudley's gang entered the park. One of Dudley's cronies said something that made them all laugh loudly. They walked up to Harry.

"That's our stone, pea-brain!" The same boy that had made the others laugh when they had entered the park said. Harry watched him and dismissed him. The boy was almost as tall as Ron had been the last time he had seen him and he looked as if he worked out regularly. He was new in Dudley's gang.

"What's the matter with you, eh? We're not good enough for your criminal plans, ey?" Dudley and the others started laughing.

"You shouldn't show your wand to muggles, you know." Harry said as he stared deep in to the other boy's eyes. Harry was amased that he could see the boy's emotions. The boy was confused and angry.

"What's a muggle?" The boy ask stupidly.

"What's your name?"

"Damion Malfoy." He snicker slightly at the other boy's name. A malfoy?

"Aren't the Malfoy's blond? And don't you kill muggles for fun?"

"Don't you dare insult my family!" Damion hiss as he pull his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"There's two of our kind behind me, hiding in the trees. And of course you would be expelled from our school." Dudley stared at Harry then at Damion before gesturing to his gang that they better go. All but Piers followed Dudley out from the park.

"What are you going to do to him?" Piers asked with exitement.

"Hex him in to oblivion." Harry laugh. "And what's so funny, scarhead?"

"You are." But Harry was cut short as a cutting hex cut through his left leg. With a look of confused expression on his face Harry finally snapped. He started laughing. Damion was stopped grinning as the Boy-Who-Lived laughed with a trashed leg. Piers had paled when he saw what had happened when Damion had uttered just one word. Damion paled as his wand flew from his hand and in to the hands of a witch with purple hair. Then he noticed the man behind him. Damion and Pier were stunned, Lupin and Tonks rushed to the still laughing Harry, who by now had tears running down his face.

I woke up to low voices. I found myself in bed, in a familiar room. I had been taken to Grimault Place. Something they said caught my attention.

"I want to see Harry." Ginny.

"He's asleep now. You can come back later." Dumbledore.

"How's he doing?" Ginny said, but I was lost in thought. What was it that happened to me? Damion cursed me. He cut through my leg with a hex. Such fun! I'll return the favour. This will be so much fun.

Dumbledore flinch as an insane laugh is heard from Harry's bed. Ginny Weasley pales. She's though the door to Harry before I can react. I follow her. When I enter I see Harry has an insane grin on his face as he laughs his insane laugh. Ms Weasley start crying silently. Suddenly the laugh stops and Harry glare with hatred at someone behind me. I turn to find Severus in the doorway with a sneer on his face.

Snape! He'll get what's coming to him. And I don't even have to do it myself. I start to laugh again. It sounds insane even to me. But I don't care. Just as I don't care about Ginny crying and Dumbledore's old sorrow. I laugh at Severus. I laugh at Voldemort. I laugh at Dumbledore. I laugh at love. I laugh at everything that I have ever seen, heard or tasted. They must think I'm mad. But didn't they want me to smile again? To laugh? I hear glass against glass and stop. I glare at Snape. He's pulling out vial after vial, letting Dumbledore pick which one he's going to force me to drink. They've got the nerve to make me drink that! I'll let Voldemort kill all of them. I might even kill some of them myself. I'll put Remus out of his misery. He'll love dying. Can't even cope with a simple curse! Learn to live with it you filth! But on the other hand, you don't have long to go werewolf.


	2. Dying

Chapter 2 Dying

I wake up to sobs. I try to ignore it. I didn't cause the filth to sob! No one are supposed to cry in my pressence unless I make them cry! I will make the bitch cry out for mercy. She'll be lucky if she die. I turn to look at the wet face of one Hermione Granger. The bitch! She flinch, gasp and take a quick step back. How very interesting.

"Ha- Harry?" I have a sudden urge to laugh. Can't she see me?

"Who else?" She doesn't notice the badly hidden coldness in my voice. She starts crying again and move to hug me. I put my hands on her chest to push her away, only to find something quite to my liking. A grin decides to appear on my face as I caress her nice parts on her upper body. She looks shocked at first but then move closer, forcing one of my hands down. Though she don't need to help my hand find what she wanted me to touch. She moans softly as she lay down beside me.

Hermione has been in there for hours. She even skipped dinner! Harry is sleeping. He won't miss us if we're not there when he wakes. It's not as if he haven't been in the position before. I drop the plate with food as I take in the scene before me. Hermione is lying there beside Harry on the bed. Her clothes on the floor!

I feel Hermione stiffen as someone opens the door and drop whatever he or she's holding. I slowly open my eyes. It's Ron. I wonder what he's thinking right now. Finding the love of his life in bed with his best friend. Maby if I ask? No. Maybe not. It's interesting how his freckles are visible when he pales. They look like sparks.

"Ron." He flinch. I can't stop myself. I break out laughing. This, of course, wakes Hermione up. She look around and I feel her tension as she notice Ron. I try to stop laughing but find that the best I can do is settle on giggles. I find that Hermione is as red in her face as Ron's hair. I smile at her and she, if it's possible, blush even deeper. But she is returning the smile. Ron seems to come out of the shock.

"You?" But he doesn't seem to be able to say much yet.

"Yes?" I find that my hands are on some nice places on my soon-to-be-dead lover.

"You've been-?" He breaks of and get as red as Hermione.

"Does it matter?" I move in to a sitting position and reluctantly let go of Hermione in order to get some clothes on. I find my pants and a T-shirt.

"Where's my wand?" I feel Hermione's arms round me.

"You'll have to work for it." She wisper softly in my ear and try to pull me back down. I am amased that she can ignore Ron like this. Ron on the other side, looks like he's about to kill someone. Which he probably would if he had it in him.

"We can take it later, love." Ron flinch at my use of word. Just like I wanted. I only hope he'll wait for me to get my wand before trying to curse me. Hermione reluctantly lets go.

"It's under my clothes." I lift her robes only to find that my wand, indeed, was under her clothes. I move her other clothes and pick up my wand. I can't help it. I start laughing like a maniac. I'm accually pounding the floor! I stop a few seconds later when I realise that killing my best friend isn't a very funny thought. As I look up at my friends I see them snap out of their new shock.

He acts as if nothing has happened! The bastard! He knows what my feelings for Hermione are! And the bloody death-eater don't even make a excuse for what I just found out! NO! He has his wand! I have no chance in time to curse him now! I shiver as he start laughing. He sound mad! He must be mad. He stop suddenly and turn to face me. His cold look send shivers down my spine.

"Bye, Ron." Bye? He raise his wand quickly and then say two dreaded words. I try to counter it. But there is no counter for the killing curse! The last thing I hear is Hermione's screams.

I quickly put a silencing charm on my lover. I really hate loud sounds that I haven't created myself! She'll pay.

"Crucio!" I watch as she silently scream. Just as the silencing charm breaks the greasy spy stop at the door. He pales before pulling out his wand. I deside that I don't want to stop now that I'm having fun so I just kill him and return to my entertainment. I hear an insane laugh and realise that the laugh is coming from my own mouth. I stop the curse and kill her as the werewolf and Moody arrive. I am still laughing as I kill Moody and put the filthy werewolf under the cruciatus curse. This is so much fun! I should have done this years ago! The werewold stunned and put ontop of the body of my dear lover. Dear? I meant dead! I'm glad that there were no one more in the house for the moment. I really don't want to kill of the whole Order! Or, maby I do. I brake out laughing at that. I make my way down the stairs and out to muggle London.

The brat is sending images! I can't block them out! Not that I mind the visions. No the visions are most enjoyable. It's the damn vision itself I don't want! He shouldn't be able to do this! He is out on a street in muggle London now! He is dead now for sure.

"You three! Go to muggle London and find the brat! One of you come back and tell me where he is when you find him. The other two will try and kill him."

It's been half and hour already. I guess. It feels like more so it must be something like that. It's always less than you think when you're bored. I should probably kill some muggles. That would be fun. But what's this? Death-eaters? Yay! And it's only three of them! This is the best gift ever! I break out laughing again as I pull out my wand. The death-eaters look quite shocked at first but then they say something to each other and one of them disappear. I stop laughing. They made my day boring again!

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of little old me?" The seem to flinch. It was probably just my imagination. I kill one of them and then put the other one under the curciatus curse. Is it me or are everyone slow today? Must be the shock of me sending such 'evil' curses. They seemed surprised. I hear a loud crackle and see the most beautiful thing ever. If you were blind and just got your sight back that is.

"Why, hello little Tommy? Come to play?" He look startled as he notice the bodies of his death-eaters, one twitching madly while the other one is quite still.

"Yes them." I sigh. "They didn't want to play anymore. But maybe your other little puppy want to." I stare at the death-eater behind the dark lord. He's wept himself!

"So the Dumbledore's little weapon has turned to dark." His voice sounds like a hiss.

"I suppose you'd like to hear the prophesy. It really isn't that fun you know." I tell him the prophesy and can't help but laugh. It's so fucking hilarious, for one reason or an other. He looks thoughtful for a moment before taking out his wand.

"Any last recuests, Potter?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"And what may that be."

"Just promise me you'll torture the old coot a bit from me. If you kill me that is. Otherwise I'll be more than happy to do it myself." Voldemort look startled at first then grin.

"Avada Kedavra!" I blink and the world seems to run in slow motion. Interesting. I suppose I should move out of the way but find that I don't want to. Who cares anyway?

I cast the killing curse and it impacts with his body a second later. I am suprised that he doesn't move. He drops dead with a look of suprise on his face. I apparate away as the muggle police arrives. He was always foolish. But I will stand by my word and torture the old coot a bit from him to. I start laughing. Finally! The old coot won't stand a chance.

THE END


End file.
